


Si c'était à refaire

by Kaelyan, Nalou_FMA (Nalou)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Roy Mustang, Blindness, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Maes Hughes, POV Second Person, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou_FMA
Summary: Tout est fini. L'âme de ton frère a réintégré son corps de chair, tes automails ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. Tout ce que tu espérais s'est passé au mieux. Pourtant il te reste une chose à faire. Une chose qui n'avait jamais été prévue au programme. Une personne pour qui Vérité n'a pas rendu, mais a pris. Une personne qui a crié ton nom quelques instants avant ce que tu croyais être ta mort.Roy Mustang est parti de l'hôpital. Et pourtant, tu dois tout faire pour le retrouver.





	Si c'était à refaire

**Author's Note:**

> Seconde histoire co-écrite entre Nalou et Kaelyan sur ce fandom dans le cadre du challenge estival et anniversaire du Collectif No-Name !
> 
> Nous espérons que ça vous plaira :)

Tu franchis les portes de l’hôpital militaire de Central City à grand pas. La femme à l’accueil t’explique qu’elle ne peut pas te donner les renseignements dont tu as besoin, car ton niveau d’accréditation n’est pas assez élevé. Tu sens l’inquiétude prendre possession de toi et préfères t’éloigner plutôt que de t’en prendre à elle, qui ne fait que suivre les ordres. Au lieu de ça, tu fais semblant de ressortir avant d’arpenter les couloirs dans l’espoir de tomber sur quelqu’un qui pourrait te donner le numéro de chambre de l’autre bâtard.

Tu finis par te rappeler que Havoc est toujours dans sa chambre et que peut-être on a mis Mustang avec lui. Tu trouves le soldat blond dans son fauteuil roulant, une cigarette au bec. C’est rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Tu te précipites sur lui et t’obliges à prendre de ses nouvelles mais tu n’écoutes même pas sa réponse. Il s’en rend compte et t’explique que Hawkeye et Mustang sont partis, malgré les blessures du colonel. Après avoir appris qu’il serait probablement élu Führer, il aurait demandé à se rendre au cimetière.

Dans ton coeur, le chagrin s’ajoute à la peur et la colère. Le nom de Maes n’est pas prononcé mais il flotte dans l’air, imprégnant la chambre de Havoc d’une atmosphère désagréablement tendue. Le soldat te surprend en te demandant pourquoi tu n’es pas déjà parti retrouver les deux autres. Tu le regardes, ne sachant que dire. Il te pousse hors de son antre d’un petit " _ allez, file, tu n’es pas venu ici pour moi après tout. Mais tu me rapporteras des cigarettes en douce la prochaine fois, pour la peine _ ."

Tu te retrouves de nouveau dans le hall de l’hôpital sans trop savoir comment. Puis tu es dans un taxi. Et enfin, devant les grilles du cimetière - en espérant avoir payé le chauffeur. Tu t’en veux un peu de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, mais dans ton esprit, la voix de Mustang et son visage lorsqu’il a hurlé ton nom, quelques heures plus tôt, t'obsèdent.

.

_ Tu étais dans une rage indescriptible. Al venait de se sacrifier pour toi. Tout ce pour quoi tu t’étais battu : la douleur des auto-mails ; la maison brûlée ; les amis qui s’étaient sacrifiés pour vous. Al venait de tout anéantir. Ton cœur était en train de se déchirer. La haine te consumait. Tu n’allais pas seulement tuer le salopard à cause de qui Al avait renoncé. Tu allais le faire souffrir mille morts. Tu allais y perdre ton âme, à ne plus pouvoir te regarder dans une glace. Tu en avais conscience, mais tu ne comptais pas t’en tirer. Tu allais ramener Al, sachant pertinemment que le seul sacrifice que Vérité accepterait serait toi-même. L’âme et le corps de ton frère contre les tiens.  _

_ Échange équivalent. _

_ Mais alors que tout le monde t’encourageait à mettre à terre ton ennemi, criait ton prénom ou ton nom de famille de manière survoltée, tu avais entendu ton nom d’alchimiste hurlé d’une manière différente. Ça t’avait stoppé. Oh, pas plus de trois ou quatre secondes. Juste le temps de te tourner vers le propriétaire de la voix – sans t’étonner de l’avoir trouvé instantanément au milieu de dizaines de personnes te beuglant dans les oreilles – et de voir le visage de Mustang paralysé par la peur. Ton supérieur te regardait droit dans les yeux, alors qu’il ne pouvait pas savoir où tu te trouvais exactement. Pourtant son regard dépourvu de pupilles et d’iris t’avait transpercé. Son inquiétude pour toi t’avait touchée en plein cœur et t’avait ramenée à la raison. Oui, tu devais tuer. Mais pas te perdre dans le processus. Tu avais vu Hawkeye poser une main sur son épaule et lui souffler quelques mots. La seconde suivante, le visage de ton supérieur s’était un peu détendu et il avait hoché la tête, un sourire confiant étirant ses lèvres. _

_ Tu avais tout oublié, ensuite, le temps du combat. Tu t’étais de nouveau retrouvé face à Vérité, pour changer, et tu étais revenu. Avec ton petit frère. Avec le corps et l’âme de ton petit frère adoré, d’un seul tenant. Tu avais cru être au comble du bonheur, qu’enfin, tout était fini, mais quelque chose t’aiguillonnait l’âme. Tu n’avais pas compris, jusqu’à ce que Armstrong vienne t’étouf– te prendre dans ses bras dans une de ses étreintes dont il avait le secret. _

_ Mustang. _

_ Le colonel n’était pas là. Hawkeye non plus, mais tu t’inquiétais moins pour elle, aussi honteux que ce soit pour toi de l’avouer. Tu l’appréciais, mais pas le quart de ce que tu pouvais ressentir pour ton connard de supérieur. _

_ Tu t’étais tourné vers la montagne de muscles, le nom de Mustang sur les lèvres. Le visage de Armstrong s’était crispé et il t’avait expliqué que Flamme s’était effondré, inconscient, à la seconde où il avait appris que Al et toi étiez revenus entier. Il avait été transporté à l’hôpital de Central. Depuis, pas de nouvelles. _

_ Tu t’étais tourné vers Al, horriblement partagé, mais ton petit frère avait souri et assuré qu’il irait bien, ce qui n’était peut-être pas le cas de Mustang. Alors tu t’étais excusé et avais filé sans demander ton reste. Le chemin jusqu’à l’hôpital avait été un interminable chemin de croix. Tout ce que tu avais ressenti – et étouffé – depuis que tu avais compris que Mustang était aveugle t’était revenu en pleine tronche. Dans le taxi, tu n’avais pu retenir tes larmes en te rappelant la détresse de ton supérieur qui pourtant n’avait pas baissé les bras un seul instant. Le temps que le chauffeur te dépose, la rage que tu ressentais n’avait d’égale que ton impuissance. Tu aurais sans hésiter donné ton alchimie pour qu’il recouvre la vue, mais tu l’avais offerte pour faire revenir Al. Après une rapide réflexion, tu t’étais dit que ce n’était pas plus mal. Si tu avais dû choisir entre les deux, tu aurais sûrement donné ton alchimie pour l’un et ta vie pour l’autre et les deux t’en auraient probablement énormément voulu. _

.

Tu reprends contact avec la réalité en entendant des pas derrière toi. Tu te retournes vivement et découvres Hawkeye. Le regard du lieutenant te fait frissonner. Elle donne l’impression que le monde entier s’est effondré. Et tu prends peur - encore plus - parce que le monde de Riza… c’est Mustang. Elle s’approche de toi et te serre dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu as déjà tout donné et nous ne te remercierons jamais assez, mais je dois te demander un autre miracle, » te souffle-t-elle à l’oreille. « Je t’en supplie, sauve- _ le _ . » 

Tu mets quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de ses mots, puis une chape de plomb te tombe sur les épaules. Mustang est à terre. Blessé, aveugle, seul. Probablement pas en danger de mort, sinon Riza aurait trouvé un moyen de le maintenir à l’hôpital de force, mais psychologiquement au bord du gouffre. L'inquiétude, qui s'était un peu apaisée, rejaillit puissance mille.

« Mais c’est vous qui êtes proche de lui, » protestes-tu.

Elle se recule et t’attrape par les épaules, le regard dur.

« Que crois-tu que je fais là ? » rage-t-elle avant de retrouver son air affligé. « Il m’a demandé de m’en aller. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandes-tu, hébété.

« Parce que j’ai beau être proche de lui, je ne suis pas  _ assez _ proche, » explique-t-elle, les dents serrées. « Il arrive un moment où l’on ose plus enlever le masque, même devant nos amis. » 

« Mais que voulez-vous que  _ je  _ fasse si même  _ vous _ ... » 

Tu te tais lorsqu’elle plante son regard dans le tien. Tu n’as qu’une envie, t’enfuir à toutes jambes. Mustang a bien du mérite de l’avoir gardé sous ses ordres tout ce temps. Elle est juste flippante.

« Arrête de faire semblant, Fullmetal. Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu vos regards ? Votre proximité ? » lâche-t-elle comme une bombe.

« Mais… il n’y a rien entre lui et moi ! » t’exclames-tu en écarquillant les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade.

_ Ai-je été si transparent ? Mustang a-t-il lui aussi compris que j’étais attiré par lui depuis des années ? _

« Je  _ sais _ qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Il ne serait pas devenu si taciturne sinon ! » réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais si tu demandais plus, il te laisserait approcher, et je pense que tu le sais également, » assure-t-elle en t’attrapant par le col de ton débardeur. « Je sais que tu es exténué. Mais tout va bien pour toi. Tu as récupéré ton frère et tes membres. Mais le Général... » 

Sa voix s’étrangle et tu ressens de la peine pour elle. Ta main automa– ta main, de nouveau de chair, se pose sur son épaule. Tu ne lui dit pas que tu as perdu ton alchimie, parce que tu ne regrettes pas vraiment. Pas pour le moment. 

« Le Général est perdu, » avoue-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. « J’ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu’il y avait des aveugles partout, qu’il serait capable de continuer, en lui rappelant qu’il avait parfaitement utilisé son alchimie tout à l’heure, mais... » 

Elle soupire lourdement avant de replonger son regard dans le tien. Tu ne peux que hocher la tête. Que pourrais-tu faire d’autre, de toute manière ? Alors elle te relâche et te pousse dans la direction d’où elle est arrivée. Tu la vois sortir des clés de voiture de sa poche pour les glisser dans la tienne.

« Tu le reconduiras chez lui. Je rentre en taxi, » décide-t-elle.

Une fois encore, tu acceptes en silence, la regardant s'éloigner, le pas lourd, les épaules voûtées. Elle a échouée, au bout du compte. Elle a protégé Mustang de tous les dangers, exceptés du plus dangereux. Lui-même.

Tu laisses tes pieds te guider vers la tombe de Hughes, ton cerveau tournant à plein régime, essayant d’analyser les mots de Hawkeye. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu es surpris que Mustang s’intéresse à toi. Comme l’a dit le lieutenant, il y a eu trop de regards échangés, de phrases stoppées brutalement et non terminées, trop de gestes suspendus, pour que ton attirance soit à sens unique. Malgré tout, tu ne vois pas ce que tu pourras faire pour l’aider. Puis tu réalises que Hawkeye ne t’a pas demandé de l’aider mais de le sauver. Un sourire triste étire tes lèvres. Tu ne sais pas quel sera le résultat de ce que tu t’apprêtes à faire, mais au moins tu sais comment procéder.

.

Tu es à quelques mètres de la pierre tombale lorsque le général t’entend. Il redresse brutalement la tête et serre les poings.

« Ce n’est que moi, » le rassures-tu, mais il reste tendu.

Tu arrives à ses côtés et t’obliges à ne pas le fixer. Tu ne sais pas s’il peut sentir ton regard sur lui mais dans le doute tu préfères ne pas le gêner davantage qu’il doit l’être. À la place, tu te tournes vers la pierre tombale.

« Bonjour Général Hughes, » déclares-tu paisiblement. « Je vous annonce que votre emmerdeur de meilleur ami a touché son but. Il va être intronisé Führer dans les semaines à venir. Vous pouvez être fier de lui. Il a été extraordinaire, » finis-tu à mi-voix avant de jeter un oeil à ton voisin, qui a les mâchoires serrées à s’en fendre les dents et les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne serai donc jamais débarrassé de toi, » marmonne-t-il d’une voix enrouée. « Pourtant tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Ton corps et celui de ton frère sont de nouveau entiers. Tu peux repartir chez les Rockbell. »

Tu as envie de lui coller ton poing dans la figure, de le prendre dans tes bras, de lui hurler qu’il n’a rien compris, de l’embrasser, de rire et de pleurer. Tu te contentes de détourner le regard.

« Si vous voulez que je disparaisse de votre vie, vous savez parfaitement que vous n’avez qu’une seule chose à faire, » finis-tu par répondre d’une voix atone.

« Je n’ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, Fullmetal, » rétorque-t-il avec une telle lassitude dans la voix que tu en frissonnes.

« Vous avez juste à me demander de partir, » souffles-tu alors que ton estomac se contracte de peur. « Et je ne suis plus Fullmetal, » ajoutes-tu dans un murmure.

Quelque chose passe sur le visage de Mustang mais tu n’arrives pas à l’interpréter.

« Tu quittes l’armée maintenant que ton frère a retrouvé son corps. Je sais, » grince Mustang.

« Non. Je ne suis plus Fullmetal parce que le prix à payer pour récupérer le corps de mon frère était mon alchimie, » lâches-tu comme si ça ne te faisait rien. Ce qui est  _ presque _ vrai.

Le militaire tourne brusquement la tête dans ta direction. Malgré la perte de sa vue, il arrive à te fixer presque à hauteur des yeux. Il ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois avant de soupirer.

« Ton tribut a été lourd à payer, » déclare-t-il finalement. 

« Le mien est mérité, contrairement au vôtre, » ajoutes-tu en détaillant son visage.

Il a les traits tirés de fatigue et de douleur, les yeux rouges de larmes trop retenues, quelques éraflures ici et là. Et pourtant une seule pensée s’échappe de ton esprit.

_ Il est toujours aussi beau ce bâtard. _

Tu chasses l’envie de le prendre dans tes bras, baissant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Mais tu te rends compte que ses mains tremblent. Tu essaies de comprendre pourquoi, jusqu’à ce que tu vois que tout son corps frémit. Ses bras sont légèrement écartés de son corps, les doigts vaguement tendus, comme s’il avait peur de tomber et se tenait prêt à se rattraper. Et la lumière se fait dans ton esprit.

Il ne voit rien et se tient sur un sol herbeux, non stable. Il est censé être à l’hôpital à se reposer et pourtant il est là, debout.

_ Quel abruti _ .

Tu n’es pas certain duquel de vous deux tu viens d’insulter. Peu importe. Tu te rapproches d’un pas, peut-être un peu trop près, mais tu ne peux pas rester éloigné de lui alors qu’il souffre.

« Mustang, » murmures-tu avant de poser une main au niveau de son coude.

Il sursaute et t’attrape le poignet avec son autre main, s’appuyant sur toi autant qu’il te repousse, tandis que ses jambes tremblent violemment. Tu le fais lentement lâcher ton bras pour le glisser autour de sa taille. Il tente de se reculer mais tu refuses.

« S’il vous plaît, » murmures-tu seulement.

Il arrête de bouger, la respiration haletante. Tu trembles à ton tour de la question qui va franchir tes lèvres.

« Voulez-vous que je parte ? » demandes-tu, la gorge serrée. « Parce que je peux vous ramener chez vous et vous laisser tranqui– » ta voix s’étrangle sur la fin de ta phrase.

Il sent tes tremblements, tu n’essaies même pas de te convaincre du contraire. Tu sens son corps se détendre, ses doigts relâcher un peu leur prise. Tu t’empêches de bouger alors que tu n’as qu’une seule envie : enrouler tes bras autour de lui.

Lentement, il se redresse, glissant sa main sur ton bras nouvellement retrouvé. Il palpe la peau, remonte jusqu’à ton épaule et grimace un peu en sentant les quelques morceaux de métal qui restent. Tu refuses d’y penser pour le moment.  Ç a fera assez mal lorsqu’il faudra inciser pour te les enlever. Sa main s’appuie sur ton torse et tu te rends compte qu’il n’a plus ses gants. Tu jettes un oeil autour de toi et les voit un peu plus loin, comme s’il les avait balancés - entre le départ de Hawkeye et ton arrivée, probablement. Tu veux lui demander de te laisser un instant pour aller les ramasser, mais il te prend de court.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles, Fullmetal, » répond-il si bas que tu ne l’aurais pas entendu si sa bouche n’avait pas été à quelques centimètres de ton oreille.

Sa voix, son souffle sur ta peau, te font frissonner.

« Je ne suis plus alchimiste, » rappelles-tu, plus pour reprendre contenance que par souci d’appellation.

Mustang se redresse de toute sa hauteur, gardant une main sur ton bras, avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu  _ es _ alchimiste. Ce n’est pas seulement ta capacité à la manier qui te donne ton titre. Ce sont tes connaissances et ta réceptivité. Donne-moi ta main, » ordonne-t-il en tendant la sienne - celle qui n’est pas sur ton bras.

Tu obéis sans broncher, posant ta paume contre celle offerte. La seconde suivante, tu sens l’alchimie parcourir ton corps et les larmes te montent aux yeux.

« Tu sens ? Si tu n’étais pas alchimiste, peu importe que j’appelle un flux à travers toi. Tu ne le capterais pas, » rappelle Mustang à voix basse.

Ta respiration se fait heurtée alors que quelques larmes s’échappent de tes yeux. Tu commences à comprendre que vivre sans ce qui te définissait va être monstrueusement difficile. La main de Mustang lache la tienne pour remonter à ton visage et se poser approximativement sur ton nez, ta bouche et ta joue. Il la fait glisser jusqu’à ton oreille en essuyant tes larmes.

« Cette guerre nous aura pris beaucoup, » soupire-t-il, se tournant sur le côté, face à l’allée, avant de froncer les sourcils et commencer à se tourner de l’autre côté puis de se figer. Ton coeur se serre en voyant sa désorientation et tu glisses de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille avant de le tourner face à la pierre tombale.

« Ici, » murmures-tu seulement.

« Merci Edward, » répond-il avant de baisser le visage vers le sol.

« Vous vous en sortirez, » ne peux-tu t’empêcher d’ajouter. « Si seulement vous acceptez de l’aide. »

« Qui voudra sacrifier des semaines, des mois, devoir s’installer chez moi, le temps que je m’adapte ? » demande ton supérieur les dents serrées.

« Je donnerais des années, » murmures-tu encore, sans pouvoir t’en empêcher. « Toute ma vie, même, pourvu que vous m’y autorisiez. »

Tu as l’impression que ton coeur va jaillir de ta poitrine mais au point où tu en es, il n’est plus question de reculer.

« Vous avez toujours veillé sur moi. Laissez-moi être présent pour vous, » le supplies-tu presque.

Le silence qui s’écoule les secondes suivantes manque de te rendre fou.

« Penses-tu que tu as une dette à me rembourser ? » demande finalement Mustang.

Tu secoues la tête, presque amusé, avant de te rappeler qu’il ne peut pas te voir.

« J’ai une dette envers vous, qui s’est contractée le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et que vous avez pris pitié d’Al et moi, et qui s’est alourdie à chaque fois que vous nous avez tiré du pétrin voire sauvé la vie, » rappelles-tu dans un sourire. « Mais ce n’est pas pour payer cette dette que je veux rester à– à vos côtés, » finis-tu après une hésitation.

« J’ai voulu t’étriper, te faire ravaler ta morgue, te protéger, te frapper parfois, te féliciter de plus en plus fréquemment, te laisser te rapprocher de moi, » énumère soudain Roy, « mais je ne n’ai jamais eu pitié de toi. Y compris lors de notre première rencontre. Je n’avais jamais vu autant de détermination, dans aucun regard. Et ça n’a pas changé. Pourtant Riza est pas mal dans le genre buté, » lâche-t-il avec un sourire.

Tu ne peux t’empêcher de sourire à ton tour.

« Je ne pense pas être plus résolu que le Lieutenant, » protestes-tu pour la forme.

« Pourtant ce n’est pas elle qui est ici en ce moment, » déclare ton supérieur d’une voix un peu plus basse que la normale.

Ton cerveau se déconnecte quelques secondes, le temps qu’un frisson remonte le long de ta colonne vertébrale.

« Ne plus voir tes yeux va me manquer, » ajoute Roy avant de pincer les lèvres.

Tes neurones se reconnectent entre eux et analysent ce qu’il vient de se passer, te signalant que ton supérieur vient de parler sans réfléchir.

« Lorsque j’ai compris que vous aviez perdu la vue, je me suis juré qu’après Al, je m’occuperais de vous, » avoues-tu d’une voix gênée. « Avant mon propre corps, je voulais vous rendre ce qu’on vous avait arraché de force. Mes membres étaient le paiement de ma stupidité. Vos yeux celui de votre dévouement. Moi j’ai récupéré ce qui me manquait et je ne peux même pas vous– C’est tellement injuste, » finis-tu en détournant le regard, même s’il ne peut plus te voir.

Lorsque Roy ricane - et depuis quand l’appelles-tu Roy, d’ailleurs ?

« Vu tout le mal que j’ai fait, j’ai de la chance d’être encore en vie, je suppose. »

L’amertume dans le ton de Roy te hérisse le poil. Sans réfléchir – enfin, tu as tout de même la capacité de penser qu’il risque de prendre peur si tu le tires à toi sans l’avoir prévenu au préalable alors tu admets que tu as réfléchi, en réalité – tu te colles à lui et entoures ses épaules de tes bras. Tu t’attends à ce qu’il s’écarte mais il se contente de se crisper contre toi.

Tu as beau avoir grandi, il reste plus grand que toi, d’une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de finalement venir appuyer son front contre ton épaule et d’enrouler ses bras autour de ta taille.

Tu es paralysé, n’osant y croire. Vous restez ainsi de longues minutes sans parler, sans bouger, respirant à peine.

« Tu comptes réellement rester ? » demande-t-il soudain.

« Je crois que j’ai déjà répondu, » souffles-tu seulement.

Il se redresse lentement, regardant droit devant lui dans une attitude à laquelle tu vas devoir te faire. Tu te rends compte soudain que tu ne verras plus les iris onyx et tu as envie de pleurer.

« Tes yeux aussi vont me manquer, » lâches-tu sans pouvoir t’en empêcher.

Il se fige et tu le vois déglutir. Puis tu te rends compte que tu l’as tutoyé. Tu ouvres la bouche pour t’excuser mais il attrappe tes poignets.

« Ferme les yeux, » demande-t-il et tu obéis immédiatement. « Je ne sais pas si tu l’as fait, » rappelle-t-il doucement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oh, je– oui, c’est bon, » balbuties-tu.

Ses mains remontent à tâtons le long de tes bras jusqu’à se poser de chaque côté de ton visage. Ton coeur s’accélère brusquement alors que tu le sens se rapprocher. Mais tu gardes les yeux fermés. Tu comprends qu’il a besoin de vous sentir à égalité.

« Je serai invivable, » murmure-t-il, son souffle s’écrasant sur ton visage. « Je m’en prendrai à toi alors que ce ne sera pas de ta faute, parce que j’aurai l’impression que je n’y arriverai pas et que tu seras en train de perdre ton temps. Je tenterai de cacher ce que je ressens parce que tu es la dernière personne devant qui je veux me montrer faible. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais arriver à– à surmonter tout ce qui m’attend. »

Tu ignores ton coeur qui veut bondir hors de ta poitrine. À ton tour, tu places malhabilement tes mains sur les joues de Roy, avant de coller ton front contre le sien.

« Invivable, injuste, lunatique. Tu es comme ça depuis que je te connais, » rappelles-tu sans pouvoir t’empêcher de sourire.

Grâce à ses mains, il sent tes lèvres s’étirer.

« Touché, » accepte-t-il en souriant à son tour. « Mais je serai également là pour t’écouter aussi longtemps que tu souhaiteras. Je me ferai pardonner de toutes les façons possible et imaginables. Et je sais que je vais vivre l’enfer, mais je sais que ma seule chance de m’en sortir, c’est toi, » finit-il d’une voix inexplicablement paisible.

Mais toi, tu es à l’opposé de la sérénité. Tu as l’impression que ton coeur va exploser, et les larmes coulent sur tes joues sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire.

« Edward ? » souffle soudain Roy, inquiet. « Parle-moi, s’il te plaît, je ne... vois rien, » finit-il dans un murmure.

Tu inspire profondément, avant d’oser ouvrir la bouche.

« Je t’aime, Roy, » souffles-tu à travers tes larmes. « Est-ce que– Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? » ajoutes-tu avant de ne plus en avoir le courage.

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de glisser une main sur ta nuque avant de réduire à néant les quelques centimètres qui vous séparent encore. Vos nez s’entrechoquent un peu et une légère gêne flotte dans l’air le temps d’une seconde mais la sensation de ses lèvres contre les tiennes te fait tout oublier. C’est indescriptible. C’est l’impression d’accéder au dernier rêve que tu pensais pouvoir devenir réalité, accompagné de l’arrière goût amer de la défaite. Parce que tu n’as plus ton alchimie. Parce qu’il n’a plus ses yeux.

Un instant plus tard, il murmure un “je t’aime, Edward,” contre tes lèvres, avant de se reculer et d’entrelacer ses doigts aux tiens.

« On y va ? » demande-t-il à mi-voix, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tu glisses ton autre main dans le creux du coude de Roy, collant vos épaules, avant de vous diriger vers la sortie du cimetière.

Tout ce qui fait mal s’efface peu à peu de ton coeur et de ton âme, alors que tu te rends compte que si c’était à refaire, tu referais tout.  _ Tout. _

Car peu importe l’enfer que vous avez traversé, il vous a permis de vous trouver.

Et peu importe l’enfer que vous traverserez car vous le ferez ensemble.


End file.
